


Fitz or Will?

by Hazelena



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 4722, Angst, F/M, Introspection, Jemma Simmons Needs a Hug, Maveth - Freeform, Minor Will Daniels/Jemma Simmons, Poor Fitz, Post-3x10, Post-Episode: s03e10 Maveth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:16:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5819248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazelena/pseuds/Hazelena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into what Jemma Simmons was feeling when the castle exploded and she was left waiting to see what emerged from the dust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who and who was not?

This was it. I couldn’t stand it. The waiting. Who was coming back and who wasn’t?

Will? 

Fitz? 

Both? 

None? 

The time was ticking down; the pod was coming closer. The white containment unit reminds me of the medical unit where everything first went wrong. Where I lost Fitz for the first time. What lead me to be in the room when the monolith took me and how I met Will. That it will bring me news that could set everything right is ironic.  
The pod lands and I hold my breath as I step forward to take a closer look.


	2. Will

Will. 

My saviour. 

He lifted me up when I lost all hope on Maveth and kept me sane. Without him I would have starved. I didn’t know which plants were edible on that godforsaken planet but with the way I was heading it wouldn’t have mattered. My body had already started breaking down the fat of my liver into ketones to stop the breakdown of proteins in my muscles for glucose. I was starving. Literally. I had killed the beast 10 days ago and I was running out of unrotten flesh to eat. Then I found Will. He took me in and saved me. I always held out hope that somehow I would be able to return. Until I didn’t. Dr Gardner asked me when I lost that hope and I didn’t answer him I knew when it was: when the bottle hit the rock. My chances of escaping died then and a part of me did too. I am hollow and I’m ashamed I used Will to fill the gap. 

48 days. 

That’s how long I was with him as more than just two people stuck in this hell. I will never regret them. If I had to lose hope I’m glad it’s with him. I grew to love him or well what he represented. Survival. I was happy with Will and he protected me and gave me a chance to live. Yet I didn’t do the same. I knew reaching for Fitz would mean Will wouldn’t make it. I knew Will facing off against that thing was potentially deadly but I still went ahead. Isn’t it hilarious that the person who kept me alive I possibly killed? He is one of the bravest men I have ever met.


	3. Fitz

Fitz. 

My hero. 

How could I have gotten through life without him? We were FitzSimmons. Never one without the other though I fear that may never be true again. He has been with me through all of the world’s ups and downs. Through Hydra, Ward, Real SHIELD and Maveth. The first thought that crossed my mind when the monolith swallowed me is that I wished Fitz was here, with me. Fitz would know how to get us home. It wasn’t until later that I realised the only bit of luck I’ve had in years is Fitz not coming with me through the portal. It was the thought of Fitz rescuing me that gave me the energy to find water when I wanted to lie there and let my body join the dust surrounding me. It was the thought of Fitz that helped me defeat the beast: of Fitz’s grief if he tried so hard to find me and I was dead by the time he got there. 48 days. How I regret them. That’s how long before I was rescued that I gave up hope of him ever finding me. I wrote a separate note in that bottle for him. Telling Fitz how much I truly love him in case it was the last chance I had. Watching that message crash and fall into the canyon killed the last part of me that held out hope that Fitz would come like he always does and save me. There was always too much time and not enough between me and Fitz. I always feel that in our relationship, rather than being on an equal standing, I am three steps behind. That’s not to say I have never thought of Fitz romantically before but I always pushed it out of my mind until I forgot about it. How stupid for Fitz to put me in the situation of him confessing his love to me then trying to leave him to drown. How could I not think of him like that? More recently he volunteered to take my place in going to Maveth to release it. The torture was nothing compared to watching him step into that portal and going into that hell. He wasn’t prepared. My only hope was that Will finds Fitz and looks after him although I don’t think he will need it. 

Fitz is the bravest person I have ever met.

**Author's Note:**

> This is yet another semi-angsty fic from me. I will be updating soon with a lot more chapters this is just a quick introduction. I just needed to get my 3x10 feel onto the page. Thank you - Hazelena


End file.
